Roadtrips and Babysitting
by hazel-220
Summary: After getting a emergency call from Melvin, Raven sends Robin out to pick up the four and bring them back to the Tower. The only question is, will they make it home safe before the Hive figures out where they are? Or will Robin go insane? RaexRob pairing
1. Duty Calls

A/N: Hiya guys…and gals. Took me a lot of brainstorming but here's another Teen Titans story. Hope you guys like it.

**Roadtrips and Babysitting**

**Chapter 1: Duty Calls**

"Wait a second… you want me to do what?!" exclaimed Robin.

"I told you a thousand times already that I need you to go to steel city and pick up Melvin, Timmy, and Teether." Irked Raven.

"Why I mean they have Bobby to protect them. How come I have to baby-sit?" Robin groaned at the idea of having to look after kids.

Raven smirked in amusement, "Because, not that it was all that bad, you made me look after them for three days. I think it's only fair that you handle this mission and when they arrive I'll take over from there."

Robin dropped onto the couch, folding his arms over his chest, and began to sulk like a three-year-old.

"You know as well as I do that they need a place where they'll be safe from the Hive. We can't just leave them all alone."

Thinking it over and coming to a decision, he slowly let out a heavy sigh, "Fine I'll go."

"No way, dude, Robin's gonna be a nanny!" Beast Boy fell over, laughing hard.

The boy wonder turned his head so that he could glare at Raven, "You owe me big time."

She only shrugged as she levitated a bowl of Starfire's Tamaranian pudding that was sitting on the counter and dropped it right on top of Beast Boys head. He retaliated in disgust as he raced out the door and most likely to find the nearest bathroom.

"There, we're even." She said in her monotonic voice, picking up her book and walking out towards her room.

"And don't worry, I'll be checking up on you guys to see how you're doing." Raven added as she walked down the hallway.

Robin sat there dumbfounded. He shook his head as he began to head for his room to pack for the trip.

"I'm the one who's suppose to be giving the orders around here."

* * *

Robin sat in the middle of a busy highway. The intersection was filled with honking sounds, construction noises, and the occasional loud cussing of many impatient drivers. He slowly became less and less patient with the heavy traffic. He knew that if he had to deal with this much longer his head would explode. To him it wasn't something he was against.

"Great, only 2 hours into my mission and I'm already losing it." Grumbled Robin.

'Damn Raven and her brilliant ideas.' He grumbled some more.

Flashback

_Robin and Raven were in the evidence room going over a final inventory of the gadgets the titans had acquired over the past few years beating up criminals._

"_Control Freaks remote?"_

"_Check."_

"_Mad Mod's cane?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Mumbo's hat?"_

"_Hmm… oh right here."_

"_How about-" Robin was cut off as Raven's communicator started to beep. The two shot questionable looks as she pulled out her communicator and flipped it open._

"_Raven here."_

_The screen flashed on with a little girl with blond pigtails and blue eyes appeared. Two other boys and a giant bear like creature were standing in the background._

"_Raven! I'm so glad it's you!" Melvin's eyes lit up with excitement._

_Soon the screen began to crowd with faces._

"_Hi Waven!" Timmy's grin widened._

_Teether and Bobby merely just waved, but were very happy to see their friend._

"_Glad to see you too guys. So what's the problem?"_

_At that Melvin's face changed from happiness to fear._

"_What's wrong Melvin?"_

"_It's that one group of bad people you told us about. The…um-"_

"_The Hive Five?" Raven raised an eyebrow._

"_Yeah them, they've broken into the temple and started attacking the monks. We were forced to flee."_

_By now Robin was right next to Raven, peering over her shoulder to get a better view of the screen._

"_Where are you right now?" Robin asked._

_Melvin looked puzzled but began to speak again._

"_We're in Steel City. At least that's what Bobby says."_

_Raven paused for a moment, but soon came to a conclusion._

"_Ok, listen carefully." All four sets of eyes were locked on her, fully attentive and waiting for her to continue._

"_I want you to find Titans East's tower and wait there. I'll have Robin come up there to pick you guys up and bring you back to our tower. You guys can stay here until we can deal with the Hive members."_

_Robin's eyes widened turning to Raven. Just as he was about to protest Melvin's voice came over the communicator._

"_Okey dokey Raven. I'll let the others know, if they don't know already-" Melvin shot them a stern look making them back up quickly and try to act innocent by whistling._

"_Let us know if there are any problems before hand and try not to get into any trouble."_

"_I can be a gowd boy Waven!" Timmy shouted in the background._

_Raven couldn't help but laugh a little, "I'm sure you can Timmy, all of you. Please be careful."_

"_Ok we're going to head up now."_

"_Alright, Raven out."_

_Just as the screen faded to black Robin folded his arms across his chest and scowled._

_"What?"_

_End Flashback_

"God this traffic just gets worse and worse."

Deciding he had enough he revved up the engine and maneuvered around the other cars.

"Hey man! Most of us can wait a few extra minutes." Hollered an angry driver from his window.

Robin ignored it as he spotted a sign that read,

_**STEEL CITY 35 MILES**_

He let out a sigh of relief as he sped up onto the exit that would soon lead him into the heart of Steel City.

A/N: I'm just going to cut this short. Don't really feel like talking, why? Because my mom discovered a thing called duct tape. Anyway you know the drill R&R peeps ;D


	2. Mishaps on the Highway

A/N: Ok bored with my usual greetings. Soo, yeah gonna move onto the story.

Disclaimer: Do we really need to cover this? Everyone knows I don't own Teen Titans even people who don't know me. Though I wish I did but I guess I'm just not that creative :/

Roadtrips and Babysitting

**Chapter 2: Mishaps on the Highway**

Robin pulled up into the garage of Titan's East. He mounted his bike and took off his helmet where he began to walk up the stairs to the main room.

"Wow Cy, you really did a nice job on this tower. It's almost as nice as our own." Robin said awestruck.

He rounded the corner to a large door that would lead to the main room. Opening the door, he walked towards the balcony. Looking down, he saw the same kids who were talking to him and Raven not to long ago. From where he was standing he could see that, despite their current situation, they were having fun.

The blonde haired girl named Melvin was laughing as Bobby tried to play tag with Mas and Menos. Timmy was enjoying the occasional mist of water that Aqualad would make. Teether was being cuddled by Bumblebee. Even Speedy put down his mirror long enough to play with the kids.

"Hey everyone." Greeted Robin

"Hello Wobin."

"What cha got there?" Robin asked as he bent down to look at what Timmy was carrying.

"It's my blanky. It's bwoo see." Timmy held out his blanket to give Robin a better view of hid blanket.

Robin smiled, "Yes, it's very cool."

Timmy beamed as he put his thumb in his mouth and went back to sit on the couch next to Bumblebee and Teether.

"So are you guys ready to go?" Robin asked.

"Aw already? I was just starting to have fun." Melvin pouted playfully.

"Sorry but we gotta hurry, Raven's going to have a conniption if I don't get you back in time. Plus we don't want to get stuck in traffic."

"Ok, c'mon Bobby. I'll race ya." Melvin giggled as she sped out with Bobby stomping behind her.

"Hey thanks again for watching after these guys for us." Robin said as he took Teether from Bumblebee's arms.

"No prob., it was actually fun. Even Mr. I-spend-too-much-time-staring-at-my-own-reflection took the time to acknowledge somebody other than himself." Aqualad said as he pointed in Speedy's direction.

"Hey I'm not depth you know!" Speedy shouted as he stormed off towards his room.

"Um, ok then well I'm glad it wasn't too much trouble." Just as he said that a loud crash of metal followed by the sound of falling bolts and bouncing rubber wheels echoed through the tower.

Robin instantly knew what was it was that made all those noises. Trying to contain his anger he turned to Bumblebee.

"You have anything that will fit three children, a teen, and a big brown teddy bear?"

* * *

Nearly ten minutes later after they got all the bags into the trunk of the borrowed car, jammed Bobby into the back seat, buckled up the three kids, shoved the remains of his motorcycle in the back, and left the tower they were finally back on the highway. Despite their early guilt of breaking Robin's motorcycle, they were now cheery and happily singing songs.

'Ok Robin, chill out man, it's just for a few hours then Raven can deal with them. I'll just have Cyborg patch up the R-cycle when we arrive.'

As if on cue, Robin's communicator rang. He pulled it out of the glove compartment and flipped open the screen to see Raven's concerned face.

"Is everyone ok? They were at the tower right?"

"Jeez Raven you sound like their mom."

Raven shot him a glare.

"Thank Azar the boy blunder did something right. So where are you guys now?"

Ignoring the insult Robin looked out the window. "Right now we're on the interstate so we should be there in about…oh I don't know…maybe four hours? Five maybe?"

"Hi Raven!"

"Hi Waven!"

"Bobby and Teether says hi."

"Hey guys, well it looks like everything's fine so I'll just be going now."

'Thank god!' "Alright Rae, see ya at the tower."

Raven cringed at the nickname. "Don't call me Rae boy blunder."

"Fine then don't call me boy blunder."

"I can call you whatever I want traffic light." He couldn't help but glance down at his uniform.

"I don't look like a traffic light." Robin growled.

"Gosh those two fight like a married couple." Melvin whispered to Timmy.

It wasn't quiet enough, allowing both Raven and Robin to hear. Both blushed a little at that.

"Good-bye Raven." He quickly shut the communicator tossing it into the passenger seat.

Keeping his hand securely on the steering wheel, Robin quickly glanced at the mirror.

"So who wants to listen to some music?"

All four beamed excitedly.

"Ohh I want to listen to pop music!" Melvin shouted.

"No! The fwoggy song!"

"They don't play your stupid song on the radio." Melvin said irritably.

Timmy pouted, "The fwoggy song isn't stupid."

"Yes it is." Melvin stuck out her tongue at Timmy.

"No it's not."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yep, it's a lame song."

"No no no no!" The car began to shake, making it weave back and forth between lanes. Robin gripped the wheel, turning hard to regain control. All fighting ceased as it was replaced by a cry of fear. Teether, on the other hand, was in his car seat laughing and clapping his hands together unaware of the current danger. As soon as Robin directed the car back in the right lane, he whipped his head around and glared at them with a face that looked like shock and anger combined. His eyebrows began to twitch making the two flinch under his gaze.

"You know what? I'll choose the song." Keeping his hand now even tighter on the wheel and his eyes locked on the road he switched on the radio.

Melvin and Timmy groaned as they sat back in their seats, refusing to make eye contact with each other, and pouted.

* * *

For about half an hour, with the exception of the radio, the ride back to the tower was mostly quiet. Timmy and Melvin didn't make a sound but would exchange sour looks at each other. Bobby couldn't talk or even move, as he was crammed in the back of the car. As for Teether, he was fast asleep in his seat. Deciding to break the ice Robin glanced back at Melvin.

"So, what powers do you guys have?"

Melvin looked at him quizzically, "Didn't Raven tell you?"

"Nope"

"Well," She took a quick glimpse of Timmy, "Timmy Tantrum over there can cause earthquakes-" He stuck his tongue out at her then folded his arms and looked in the other direction. "-Teether can eat anything and spit it out into bullets, and I can make things come to life in my mind. Bobby is my friend that protects us all from danger."

Bobby grinned wide as he tried his best to make a fighting pose.

"Interesting, so are Timmy and Teether your brothers?" Robin asked.

"No, they just follow me around." Melvin rolled her eyes, "Everywhere."

"Oh"

A few more minutes of silence went by before Melvin spoke.

"You know when Raven was helping us escape from the brotherhood of evil, she mentioned you a lot."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Melvin smiled, "Yeah but mostly they were insults."

Robin almost let his head hit the wheel.

More silence.

"Do you like Raven?"

Now that got his attention. "Uh-" he chuckled nervously, "why would you ask me a question like that?"

"I don't know, I was just curious." Melvin smiled innocently.

Just then the communicator started to vibrate on the seat. Robin used his free hand to pick it up. Ironically Raven's face was shown on the screen.

"Hey Raven, long time no see."

Her facial expression changed to worry.

"Robin we have a problem."

A/N: Dun dun dun!! Cliffhanger. Well that'll be it for chapter 2. Hope everyone liked it. Plenty more chapters to come :) Well, until then be sure R&R.


	3. Kids Don’t Try This at Home

A/N: I locked myself in my room to escape my sister. She had too much chocolate or something so she is exceptionally hyper. So to pass the time I think I'll get started with chapter three of my awesome story. Ok so here you guys go.

Roadtrips and Babysitting

**Chapter 3: Kids Don't Try This at Home**

"Hey Raven, long time no see."

Her facial expression changed to worry.

"Robin we have a problem."

He looked at her questionably, not sure what she was talking about. "What do you mean? Everything's fine here-"

"No it's far beyond fine. Robin, it's the Hive."

Pausing for a second, Robin glanced back at the others who where sitting quietly in their seats. Holding the communicator closer he whispered, "What about the Hive?"

"They've found out where you are. They're about two miles behind, and approaching fast."

Peering out the window his eyes could barely see a dragster picking up a large amount of dirt. With each second that passed, the silhouette of the car increased little by little in size.

"Ok, that's it, I'm coming over."

"No way, I got this. I'll see you at the tower."

"Wait Ro-" Before she could finish Robin hung up, and tightened his seatbelt.

"Everyone tighten your seatbelts and hang on."

Everyone did as they were told, tightening it until they could barely move. Robin stepped on the gas making the car accelerate faster. The car soon began to fill with screams of amusement.

"_Faster! Faster!"_ Teether shouted as he threw his hands up in the air.

Up ahead was a cliff that separated Steel City from the other town. Robin started to get nervous, deciding whether he should stop or keep going in hopes they'd make it over the cliff. '_Raven's going to kill me if they get hurt, she'll kill me if I let the Hive catch up.' _So ignoring the danger, he kept going. As they got closer beads of sweat started to come down his face. He bit his tongue focusing on how much speed he would need to jump the cliff.

"They're catching up!" Melvin shouted.

Bobby started to growl at the car that was closing in on them, threatening them with his sharp teeth and his glare that would send shivers down your spine. Robin turned his head around and shouted at them to brace themselves. Melvin covered her eyes as she grabbed Timmy's hand. Timmy hugged his blanket with the other hand while gripping Melvin's hand tightly. Bobby placed his paw on Teether to calm him down. In a few seconds Robin drove the car off the ledge and they were in the air. They could hear the screeching sound of tires and a few people yelling and cursing that soon lead to arguing in the background. Finally, the car landed swiftly on the other side and sped away.

Not realizing they were holding their breaths, everyone in the car took a deep breath of air.

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

In the passenger seat, the screen flipped on to Raven's angry face. With the look on her face they knew this was not going to go well.

'_Ok, maybe not.'_ He sweatdropped as she began to fume.

"What the _hell _did you think you were doing? You could have killed them! Where on Earth did you ever get your license?" She practically screamed into the communicator. He could practically feel his ears bleeding from inside his head. Her loud yelling scarred Teether who began to bawl. Bobby tried urgently to calm him down, while the other two held their ears.

"Raven, Raven! Calm down. They're fine see-" He moved so that Raven had a clear view of everyone.

Something in the background shattered, most likely from Raven's uncontrolled emotions. She let out a sigh and chanted her meditation phrase to herself to draw back the escaping energy that was causing major damage to whatever room she was in.

"If I hadn't jumped, they would've been captured and you would be yelling at me for that. So tell me Raven, what could of I have done better?" Robin's gaze hardened at the screen.

"Tell me what would you have done that I didn't do?"

Raven was speechless. Her expression started to lessen as her eyes drifted to the floor.

"I…I'm sorry. It's just; they mean so much to me. Like my younger siblings. I…I just don't want anything to happen to them." Raven's eyes drifted back to Robin's face.

Robin playfully pouted, "Hey what about me?"

Melvin giggled, making everyone else try to hold back their laughter. Raven just looked blankly back at Robin with an 'Are-you-kidding-me' look.

"C'mon wouldn't you care about me if I got hurt? Or maybe died?"

"Well yeah, I mean we'd have to go through all the trouble of finding a new leader-"

"Ok well if your going to be so negative then I'll just hang up then." With a mischievous grin, he slowly moved his hand to the side of the phone.

"Wait."

Robin's grin widened. "Yes?"

"The off button is on the other side. Unless you're planning to send a distress call to the rest of the team."

"Oh right. Well, we'll see you at the tower in about forty-five minutes."

Raven paused but then spoke.

"And yes, it would matter to me if you died. See you when you arrive."

The connection disconnected as Robin just looked blankly at the darkened screen.

"Robin?" Melvin asked.

"Hmm?"

"That truck is heading towards us."

He jolted out of his trance as he jerked the steering wheel hard to the side. Having the window down, all passengers in the car could hear the loud horn from the truck and heard the driver shout, "Get off your cell you numbskull!"

"Sorry" Robin shouted out his window as he quickly set his eyes back on the road.

"Maybe this is why I drive motorcycles." He mumbled to himself as he glanced at the oncoming sign that hung right above the highway.

Jump City

**200 Miles**

"We'll be back at the tower shortly guys. You'll be able to see Raven again." He smiled into the mirror as all four heads shot up with excitement evident on their face.

"Jump City here we come."

A/N: Sorry if this chapter sucked, I had major writer's block. I also got a headache after my sister picked the lock and started ranting on about how hyper she was. So to fix my problem, I asked my mom if she had extra tape and boy do I worship the very man who invented it. Anyway, let me know if it was at least ok (no flaming the pairing! I will say it again, NO FLAMES ON ROBXRAE! My story, my rules) thanks again for being awesome people and giving me the inspiration to keep writing this. R&R :)


	4. Home Sweet Home

A/N: I think my sister is done with her chocolate episode. Only because I hid all the chocolate. Never let your deranged sister bite the head off a chocolate bunny, especially when she's hyper. I'm still wondering why it didn't go bad by now. Poor bunny. I buried it's box in memory of its artificial life before _my sister _came along and tore its head off right in front of my I'm safe, unless she gets a hold of more chocolate, or more easter bunnies to devour their heads. With that note, I'm safe enough to write chapter 4.

Enjoy :)

**Roadtrips and Babysitting**

**Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home**

They were five minutes from the tower. By now the sky had turned from day to night. The full moon shone like the sun as it reflected off the paint of the car. Bobby, Timmy, Teether, and Melvin were fast asleep in their seats. Except for the occasional snoring, all was quiet and peaceful. What Robin thought would be about forty-five minutes turned into three more hours. Three times he had to stop to find the nearest gas station for bathroom breaks. Other times he forgot to turn on the next exit and ended up taking the long way back. He had to explain to Raven why they were running so late, making her angrier. Robin fought hard to keep his eyes open and see the darkened road. He was exhausted from looking after the junior titans, but on the bright side, he found out how talented they were at I-Spy. With a low yawn, he quickly glanced at the clock. He groaned as it read 11:26.

'_Almost there Robin, just got to stay awake for just two more minutes, there are lives at stake..' _His eyes shot open in a final attempt to stay awake.

Finally reaching the underground tunnel the light from the moon vanished. The engine from the car echoed throughout the tunnel as Robin let out another yawn.

Melvin stirred in her seat before her eyes slowly opened. She looked around in confusion which soon became distress. Robin noticed her confusion.

"What's wrong?"

Melvin sat calmly for a few seconds before flailing her arm in the air and screaming, "I'm blind!"

The rest woke up with a start. They searched frantically for the source of all the screaming. Robin hushed her to calm down.

"You're not blind. We're just in the underwater tunnel. There's no light in here other than the headlights."

Bobby set his paw gently on Melvin's shoulder for support. She was startled at first, but turned around to smile back at her friend. Soon her smile faded to a frown seeing as she had just woken her teammates up with her screaming.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, it was an honest mistake."

Timmy pouted angrily in his seat, "Yeah a weally dumb mistake."

There was a loud smack along with a quick yelp before Melvin smiled in triumph, "I'm not blind enough to not see your big fat head."

Timmy grunted before turning his body and closing his eyes again. Melvin lifted herself from her seat to peer over the driver's seat.

"Is that it?" she pointed across Robin's shoulder.

"What?"

"The light up ahead? Is that the entrance?" She beamed as she began to hop up and down.

"Yep, we're here." He turned around, signaling Melvin to sit back down. She turned to Timmy and began to shake his shoulder violently.

"Timmy wake up! We're here!" She shouted in his ear, making him jump and nearly hit the top of his head against the roof of the car. He clutched his ear, frowning at Melvin, before turning to look out the window. Teether and Bobby did the same and looked out their windows. They caught a glimpse of the bright light and started to join Melvin in her excitement.

"We're here! We're here!" Timmy cheered.

"_Yay!" _Teether giggled while clapping his hands together.

Robin couldn't help but smile. After what seemed like forever they were all finally here, safe and sound. Maybe babysitting wasn't so bad after all.

The car drove into the forklift, carrying them upward to the garage. Inside, the junior titans still continued to chatter on in excitement as they frantically looked out the windows. When they arrived inside the garage, Robin didn't have time to unbuckle them as they bolted out of the car and ran around the room ooing and awing at the different types of machinery that was scattered around the room.

"No, don't touch that!" Robin yelled as he raced over to Teether who held a cybernetic jackhammer in his arms. He didn't quite make it in time before Teether vibrating on top of the tool and flying across the room. Robin chased Teether frantically around the room.

Bobby got a hold of Teether before he crashed into the wall. He gently put him down before wagging his claw in his face and shaking his head in disapproval. From across the room Timmy looked at the chainsaw he had in his hand and slowly setting it back down on the table.

Robin grabbed the jackhammer from the rubble before dusting it off and setting it up high on the cabinet. He shot a stern look at them before walking over to the car and removing their baggage from the trunk. Bobby followed to help him with the bags as he carried them up the steps and into the tower. Robin picked up Teether with his free hand, signaling the others to follow as he followed Bobby into the tower and to the elevator.

* * *

After reaching the top floor, Robin lead the kids to the common room. They walked through the door to find Raven leaning against the back of the couch.

"Finally, I was starting to get worried." She let out a sigh of relief.

"Raven!" Everyone said in glee as they ran towards her. She didn't try to struggle when they enveloped her in a group hug. She smiled as she returned their hugs. After thirty seconds of them rambling on with excitement to see their friend again, Raven broke the embrace.

"Did you have fun babysitting?" She smirked at Robin.

He started to walk besides them before saying, "Yeah who knew they were so good at playing I-Spy?"

She smiled before turning back to Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and Bobby.

"Ok, I think it's time I show you guys to your rooms."

"Do we have to share rooms?" Melvin groaned.

"No, I think we have enough rooms for you guys to have your own."

Melvin grinned wide as she raced out the doors before Raven could even flinch.

"I call the biggest room!" She shouted down the hall.

"Hey no fair, you always get the bigger room!" Timmy yelled back as he chased after Melvin in hopes he would get there before Melvin.

"Do they even know where they're going?" Robin turned to Raven.

She didn't answer as she picked Teether up in her arms and hurried out the door to catch up to Melvin and Timmy.

Robin just stood there dumbstruck before turning to Bobby and giving him a puzzled look. Bobby just shrugged as he walked out the door.

"This is going to be fun."

A/N: Wow poor Robin. Lol, well I'll have chapter 5 up soon. For you RobxRae fans, I'll have the romance stuff up probably in chapter 6 or 7, possibly chapter 5. Thought I'd torture Robin first *evil laughter.* Soo…be sure to tell me what you thought. Was it good? Bad? Weird? Funny? Let me know :)


	5. Wakeup Call

A/N: Finally got some time to write this, so while it's still fresh in my mind, I shall write :)

**Roadtrips and Babysitting**

**Chapter 5: Wakeup Call **

Raven's POV:

The sound of loud thumping and muffled talking brought me out of my light sleep. I turned to my nightstand to glance at my alarm clock to check the time.

**7:30 A.M.**

Wow I haven't slept in that long before, I thought to myself. Shoving my black velvet covers off my body, walking over to my closet to grab a fresh cloak. Before I could get a full grasp on the fabric of my cloak, a loud knock came across my door practically startling me into launching the cloak clear across the room and knock the rest of my leotard off the hangers and fall to the floor. Grabbing as many cloaks as I could in my arms, I turned to walk to the door.

Sliding the door a little bit open, enough to see through, I glanced down to see Timmy. His eyes were puffy and wet, as he started sniffling. My expression softened as I asked, "What's wrong Timmy?"

Timmy looked up as his eyes began to water again, "M..my blanky it's g…g…gone."

I slid my door all the way open as I stepped out and rested my hand on his shoulder. I whipped away the tears that began to slide down his cheek with my thumb.

"I'll help you look for your blanket."

He used his sleeve to wipe away the newly formed tears, then smiled as he reached out for my hand.

"Ok."

* * *

We spent fifteen minutes searching all around the guestroom for his missing blanket. Timmy went to search the closet, while I lifted up various furniture with my magic to look under and check to see if his blanket slid under. I was just starting to give up when Melvin walked in and held up Timmy's blanket.

"You looking for this?"

Just as she said that Timmy flew across the room and snatched his beloved blanket from her grip. Melvin shot him a puzzled look before Timmy fumed, "You took my blanket. You stowl it!"

Melvin crossed her arms and frowned, "I didn't take your blanket, Teether somehow got a hold of it and was sleeping with it all night."

"Liar liar pants on fire!" Timmy squinted hard at her.

Melvin clenched her fists, "Nuh uh my pants aren't on fire! And I didn't steal your dumb blanket."

I started to rearrange the furniture back to the way it was when I turned around and saw them about ready to pounce on each other.

"You want to bet?" grunted Timmy.

Just as they were about to attack each other, I whipped my hand around and put up a force field that separated them. Despite my barrier, they continued to scrape and pound at the force field like caged animals. Deciding I had enough I hollered, "Enough!" That did the trick as they immediately stopped and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Timmy, I doubt very much that Melvin would steal your blanket. Maybe Teether did happen to grab your blanket by accident. The important thing is that you got it back. So both of you quit arguing or you'll wake up the whole tower." Raven deadpanned.

Both sets of eyes drifted to the floor in an ashamed expression.

"Timmy? What do you say?"

He grumbled to himself before lifting his eyes back up at Melvin, "Thank you." Melvin nodded before turning swiftly in the other direction to walk back to her room. Raven turned to Timmy before asking, "Want some breakfast?"

His stomach began to rumble as if answering for him. He nodded his head as he hugged his blanket and followed Raven to the kitchen.

* * *

Normal POV:

Raven and Teether walked into the common room to the kitchen. Looking through various cabnets for her mug, she turned her head, "What did you want to eat?"

Timmy pondered for a minute before grinning wide, "Pancakes!"

'Great, the one thing that I can't cook,' she grumbled to herself.

"Um Timmy, I can't really ma-"

"Don't worry Raven, I got it." Both turned around to see Robin just walking into the room.

"Um, ok." Raven continued to the stove to set up her herbal tea.

Robin smiled as he pulled out a frying pan and grabbed ingredients from the fridge. "So what will it be? Plain or chocolate chip?"

Timmy beamed, "Chocolate, chocolate!"

"Woah calm down there. Chocolate it is." Robin chuckled.

Raven smiled as she grabbed her tea and sat down at the table. Melvin, Timmy and Bobby soon came in and joined Timmy at the counter.

"Ooo, pancakes!" Melvin peered over the counter.

Bobby rubbed his stomach as his mouth began to water. Teether started to pound the counter and yelling, "Pancakes! Pancakes!"

"Ok so I guess I need three more chocolate chip pancakes." He started to pull more food out of the fridge.

* * *

As soon as everyone was happily eating away at their pancakes, Robin joined Raven at the table. He began to chow down on his toast and eggs with the others chatting away happily with food stuffed in their mouths.

"Thanks for making them pancakes. I didn't want to give them all food poisoning." Raven sipped at her tea, glancing at Robin.

"No problem." He waved it off before finishing his coffee.

"I think your chocolate chip mouse pancakes are a hit."

Robin looked over to the kitchen to see that they were finished and were sword fighting with their utensils. He got up and started to gather his and Raven's empty cups and dishes.

"Who knew I was a good cook?"

Melvin ran up to Robin almost making him drop all the dishes on the floor.

"Robin, can you teach us how to fight with a bow staff?"

Raven shook her head, "Oh no, it's too dangerous."

"Please!" She pleaded.

"Sorry kiddo I can't but we can go up to the rooftop later on and play some volleyball with the rest of the team."

Melvin grinned before saying ok and walking back to finish up their "sword fighting" tournament.

Robin walked to the sink and began to wash the dirty dishes.

"I think you have some competition Robin." Raven smirked as she walked over to help him with the dishes.

"I guess I do."

A/N: Finally, chapter five is up! Just to warn you guys that it might be a while till I post chapter 6. Yeah I know, stupid school :( But I'll try my best. Well until then R&R. You peeps are wonderful :)


	6. Volleyball

A/N: Miracles do happen. Turns out I got sick so I didn't go to school. Free time :) Just in advance, this might not turn out to be a good chapter with me being sick and all. Heck, it might turn out ok but I guess we'll see.

**Roadtrips and Babysitting**

**Chapter 6: Volleyball**

After breakfast, most of the team had woken up and were gathered in the common room going about their own business. Melvin and Bobby were taking on Cyborg and Beastboy at video games while Starfire was trying to get her new "friends" to test out her tamaranean cooking. The only criticism she got was food spat in her face.

"I must have accidentally mixed in the wrong ingredient. Here try this while I go and retrieve some more ingredients." Starfire pondered as she scraped the food from her face.

Timmy and Teether looked down at the glop skeptically before quickly sliding the bowl in the waste can. Grabbing Teether's hand, they both rushed out the door to hide from Starfire's cuisine of death.

"I have yet another serving of-" She carried a bowl of "pudding" out before glancing around the room for the missing toddlers. Setting the pudding down she searched the room in hopes of finding them.

"Friends where have you gone?" She called out from under the table.

Raven looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow at the tamaranean from under the dining table.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked in her monotone.

The sound of her voice startled her, as she shot up and hit her head. Rubbing the bump on her head she crawled out and stood up slowly.

"It seems the two little ones are missing."

Setting her book down, she called out, "Timmy? Teether? Where are you guys?"

Instantly the two appeared right in front of Raven as if they were standing in front of her the whole time. She frowned, putting her hand on her hips, "What did I tell you guys about wondering around the tower without letting me know?"

"Sorry." They both apologized.

Suddenly, there was a beeping noise and a voice that echoed "_game over." _Melvin shot up and started jumping up and down on the couch yelling; "We won! We won!" She high fived Bobby, soon spinning around to boast about her victory.

"Dude, we got beat by a five year old." Beast Boy mumbled to Cyborg.

Melvin stopped bouncing to place her hands on her hips and glare at the two.

"I'm eight." She pouted.

"Hey, you guys want to go up to the roof to play some volleyball?" Robin hollered as he tossed a white ball in his hand.

"Dude, count me in! How about you guys?" Beast Boy asked excitedly.

"How do you pway vowey bawl?" Timmy looked at Raven with a confused look.

"Yeah, none of us know how to play volleyball." Melvin added.

Cyborg and Beast Boy gasped, "Dudes! You don't know how to play?"

They shook their heads, "Well I guess we'll just have to show you then." The two titans grabbed their hands, practically dragging them all the way up to the roof.

"Glorious! I shall join them in the volleying of the ball." Starfire quickly grabbed Robin and Raven and followed the rest to the roof.

* * *

"Alright y'all. All ya have to do is bump the ball over the net. If the other team doesn't return it back over the net, then the opposite team gets the points. You got it?"

Everyone shook their heads yes signaling that they were ready.

"Ok, our serve." Cyborg grinned as he bumped the ball to the other team.

"It's yours Melvin!" Robin shouted.

She attempted to hit the ball but missed as it bounced on the pavement and rolled to Robin's feet.

"It's ok Melvin you'll get it."

Tossing it over to Cyborg, he hit the ball so that it was coming back towards Melvin again. Again she tried but instead she stumbled and accidentally bumped into Beast Boy.

"Woah easy, we aren't boxing here." He chuckled as he set her back on her feet.

"You sure you don't want to play Raven?" Cyborg asked.

She shook her head before returning to her book.

Melvin frowned, "C'mon Raven, please? You can be on our team."

"No."

She wasn't about to give up, so she walked over to where Raven was sitting and grabbed her hand. She tried to pull Raven up but she didn't have enough strength.

"Melvin stop, I said no." Raven argued as her arms began to ache.

Robin noticed Melvin struggling and decided to help. He walked unnoticeably behind Raven as he grabbed her from under her arms and legs, picking her up bridal style, and walking back to the volleyball net. Raven tried to pry herself out of Robin's grip but failed due to his strength. Melvin giggled as she skipped beside Robin, following him back to the game. As soon as Robin set her down, Raven smacked him upside the head. She smirked as he winced in pain, grabbing the back of his now sore head and looking at her with a look of innocence. Raven reluctantly walked over between Beast Boy and Melvin as she waited for Cyborg to hit the ball.

"Heads up grass stain." Cyborg grinned as he smacked the ball in his direction with a loud thwack. Instantly, Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and smacked it downwards. He failed to notice Timmy standing right in front of him.

Raven froze in fear. She was just about to coat the ball in her magic but Timmy swung his arm upward, knocking the ball just inside the court and bounce to the side.

"Yeah! Way to score little dude!" Cyborg hoisted Timmy up on his shoulder in celebration.

"Yes way to go friend!" Starfire clapped.

Raven sighed in relief as she wiped away imaginary sweat from her forehead. After their mini celebration they went back to their positions and got ready to serve again.

* * *

The game didn't last very long before one by one; the junior titans started to quit. So they ended up in a draw as they headed back down for some dinner.

"How about we get some pizza?" Robin suggested.

Everyone's eyes lit up.

"I'll go down to the pizza parlor and order." He volunteered.

"Get a veggie pizza for me." Beast Boy said casually as he strolled over to the TV and popped in a disk into the console.

Cyborg grabbed a controller from the coffee table; "I want double pepperoni."

"I'm only getting three kinds pizzas so if the rest of you don't mind, I'm going to get plain cheese for the third one." Seeing as no one argued against it Robin started to walk out towards the garage. Fastening his helmet on his head, he put the kickstand up and raced out of the tower and into the city.

A/N: Yeah like I said this chapter probably wasn't one of my bests. Well, I hope it wasn't too bad. This story is probably going to end up having a lot of chapters so I'm probably going to get stuck and stuff with writing the rest of this story. Again to you robxrae fans I'm still working on the romance stuff. Anyway, even though it kinda turned out bad, feel free to continue to review my story. I'm most likely going to need some ideas. Thanks again for you guy's support even on my worst days :)


	7. Kiddie Rides

A/N: Hazel again. I finally got over my cold so I can think strait. Again I apologize for my sloppy chapter last time. Before I start, I wanted to thank both Gingerstorm101 and Missysue who gave me some great ideas for this chapter. Thanks :D And also, a big thanks to all the people who have been reviewing my story. I greatly appreciate you guy's support. So with that said, I give you… Chapter 7!

**Roadtrips and Babysitting**

**Chapter 7: Kiddie Rides**

Robin returned with the large stack of pizzas, but his stack soon reduced to only one slice of pizza after everyone devoured everything from each box. With full stomachs, they returned to their activities.

Hours passed as the sun set and the colors changed from a beautiful collage of bright pink, orange, and red to a bleak shade of navy blue that darkened with each passing moment. Stars started to dot the nighttime sky, illuminating small beams of light upon the city.

The tower by now was quiet, as the residents were asleep in their rooms, or so it seemed. A single silhouette crawled across the hallways, making its decent towards one of the titan's door. After reaching the cold, metal door, the shadow carefully slid it open enough to allow itself to enter. Inside, the room was dimly lit, with the exception of the moon's lunar glow. Creeping around various antique statues and hardback books that scattered across the carpet, the silhouette climbed up on the edge of the mattress, making the bed creak slightly. Moving across the bed, the tiny shadow loomed over the sleeping figure. It extended its arm slowly, laying it's hand gently on top the girl's shoulder. Nudging her shoulder, she stirred a little before her eyes fluttered open. Rolling over to her other side, she rubbed her eyes as she squinted to see who the silhouette was.

"Teether, what are you doing up?" Raven's voice cracked slightly.

Teether only quivered in response as he plopped down right beside Raven.

"No no, you can't sleep here." She protested as he tugged at the covers. Teether ignored her as he pulled the covers over his body and scooted closer to Raven's side. Letting out a yawn, he wrapped his slightly around her upper arm and drifted to sleep.

"Fine, but just tonight." Raven mumbled as she turned back around and joined Teether in the tranquility of a good night's sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and Bobby woke up early. They walked into the kitchen to instantly be welcomed with the sweet aroma of eggs, bacon, orange juice, and toast. Robin was sitting at the table with his morning newspaper and sipping at his coffee.

"Morning." He set his paper down and smiled in their direction.

Ginning, everyone rushed over to the table and started chowing down on their breakfast. Raven entered unnoticed as she stated to set the kettle on the stove for her tea. Suddenly, Robin's communicator beeped. Placing his cup of coffee down on the table, he reached inside one of his belt compartments and flipped it open.

"Robin here."

Instantly, the screen flashed on with Aqualad's face shown on the monitor.

"Hey Rob, how's the little dudes?"

Melvin's head shot up, "I'm not a dude! I'm a girl!" She spat as tiny bits of food flew out of her mouth.

Aqualad chuckled, "Sorry, so how is everyone?"

"It's going great actually."

Aqualad raised an eyebrow, "So you haven't had any trouble with the Hive yet?"

"Well," Robin paused, "We did run into them on the way back to the tower, but we managed to escape."

"That's good. Anyway, I just heard that Jump City is going to be having a big festival that's going to start today. We were going to go, but we were wondering if you guys would want to come and bring the kids along."

All four dropped their forks and rushed over to where Robin was sitting.

"There's a fair? Oh, I want to go! Can we please!" Melvin pleaded as she started tugging at Robin's arm.

"I want to go!" Timmy shouted.

Bobby joined Melvin as he grabbed Robin's other arm, only pulling at his arm with much more force. He winced in pain, feeling like he was about to be torn apart like an old rag doll.

"Alright, alright! We'll go just stop tugging at my arms." He shouted, making them drop his arms so that they plopped down on his lap.

"_Yay!_" Teether cheered.

Raven smirked as she pour her tea in her cup and walked over to the couch to read her almost finished novel.

"Raven! We're going to the fair!" Melvin shouted joyfully.

"Yes, I heard." She replied from behind her book.

Grabbing his communicator Aqualad laughed, "So I'll take it's a yes?"

Robin merely nodded, running his hand through his hair. "Yeah."

"Great, we'll meet you there at eleven o'clock then."

"Ok see you there." With that the screen turned off.

Robin tucked his communicator away in his belt as he looked over to see Melvin, Timmy, and Teether literally bouncing off the walls in excitement. He shook his head as he grumbled to himself.

'_Maybe I should stop putting chocolate in their pancakes.'_ Raven gave him an apologetic look as she dropped her book on the coffee table and chased them around the room to pry them off the ceiling.

* * *

"Raven! Can we go on that one!" Melvin tugged at her arm as she pointed to a big roller coaster ride. Raven turned her head in the direction Melvin was pointing and instantly turned green in the face.

"Ugh –gulp- I…I think you're too young to go on that one Melvin."

She folded her arms as she began to sulk, "That's what you said for the past seven rides I asked to go on."

Speedy walked up behind the group while flicking a handful of pink cotton candy in his mouth. He ruffled her hair before speaking with a mouthful of cotton candy and nachos , earning a disgusted look from Raven.

"Don't worry kiddo, just grow a few more inches and they'll never know just how young you are."

She pondered at the idea briefly before shaking her head and trudging not too far behind everyone else. A few seconds later, Melvin's attention soon drifted to a pink, heart-shaped water ride that was a couple yards away. Instantly a spark of excitement brightened her face as she quickly spun Timmy and Bobby around.

"Look at that one!" She said in a high voice before yanking at both of their arms, "C'mon lets go on that."

Timmy quickly glanced back at the departing titans before asking in a worried tone, "What about Waven?"

Melvin merely just shrugged and started hauling both towards the mesmerizing heart-shaped water ride.

Raven crossed her arms across her chest as she continued to follow the group of titans. It was clear to see that she was not enjoying where she was. After watching Bee carry Teether over to the "bouncy house," Raven decided to take a break on the nearest park bench. Before taking a seat, she happened to glance at a booth that involved shooting darts at one of the many colorful balloons that hung on the wall behind the man with an oversized hat and a dirty shirt that looked like he shrunk it five sizes too small in the dryer.

"Come one, come all and try your luck at popping one of the many balloons." He tried to fake a smile but failed miserably.

Raven stopped right in front of the booth before handing the man some quarters. "Melvin did you want to try this one?" No answer.

"I know you're mad but could you atleast acknowledge the question?"

Looking over her shoulder the man asked skeptically, "Um…lady? Who are you talking to?"

She froze, "Melvin stop messing with me."

Still no reply.

"Melvin?"

"Lady, are you on drugs or something? 'Cause you're freaking me out with this whole 'talking to yourself' thing."

Spinning around quickly, she searched frantically for Melvin.

Seeing that no one was behind her, she bolted off in search for the missing todders. From the next booth over Robin noticed her race off through the crowds of people. Dropping his bucket of popcorn, he followed after Raven.

* * *

By now all three were the next ones in line to board the boats. Timmy noticed two people coming out of the dark tunnel making out. He tapped Melvin on her shoulder and pointed to the passengers inside the valentine-like canoe. As soon as she saw her face turned pale.

"Why are they eating each other's faces?"

Bobby covered his eyes with his paws while Timmy continued to stare at them with a perplexed look.

"Maybe this is wone of thowse scawry wides that bwrainwashes you into a zombie so you are forced to eat others bwains." He said in a spooky voice as he started to walk around like a zombie.

Melvin rolled her eyes, "You watch too many scary movies."

"Next."

Snapping out of their trances, they followed the woman to the edge of the platform.

"Only two people to a seat." She grumbled as all three started cramming into the boat.

Bobby sighed as he turned around and plopped in the little boat behind them. Melvin and Timmy exchanged nervous looks as they too sat down.

"Remember to keep your arms and feet inside the vehicle at all times." The voice over the intercom said before the motors began to rotate and both boats started to make their way into the tunnel.

From the balcony, Raven could just barely see the trio, Bobby mostly, climb into the pink boats. She ran down the stairs, pass and bump into each person who was waiting patiently in line.

"Hey no cutsies!" A little girl shouted and stomped her foot at Raven as she made her way recklessly to the beginning of the line.

Robin was not far behind as he started hopping and leaping over the velvet ropes and metal fences to catch up to Raven.

Raven hurried into an empty canoe, nearly knocking two people into the water.

"Sorry." She called back to them before searching tapping her fingers impatiently on the edge. Jumping over the last fence, Robin rushed across the platform and scampered into a canoe right behind Raven.

"Remember to keep your arms and feet inside the vehicle at all times." The exact same voice said over the small built in intercom. Robin ignored the warning as he stumbled into the canoe that Raven was sitting in. His right foot slipped and he toppled right on top of Raven, making her grunt at the sudden impact. All of a sudden both birds noticed the sudden lack of light as the heart-shaped entrance grew smaller and smaller.

"I can't see." Robin complained as he tried to reach for the handle.

"No duh boy blunder we're in a tu-agh!" she shrieked as she felt someone grab her leg.

Noticing his mistake he quickly removed his hand from her ankle. Finally, Robin managed to grip the handle on the side of the boat and pulled himself up to sit back in the seat. He felt something slap him upside the head, causing him to grip the back of his head and groan in pain. Robin glared at Raven but she didn't see due to the darkness.

"We need to find them before we lose track of them."

Still clutching his head, he nodded before leaning over the front and squinting his eyes in hopes to catch a glimpse of Melvin, Timmy, and or Bobby.

"This is going to be complicated."

A/N: Sorry for cutting it short. Just need time to think again. So I hope everyone liked this chapter, cuz I sure did :) Ok so with that, R&R peeps.


	8. A Game of Hide and Seek

**A/N:** Yes I know it's been a while and I'd like to apologize but this whole end of the year thing is becoming more complicated than it should be. I've also have been working on a folktale for my language arts class. Hopefully after that, I won't have any more work to do other than my summer homework (seriously summer homework?) Anyway, I thought now would be the time to update my story and add this chapter so here it goes.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah it's been a while since I did a disclaimer but I really don't want to be sued on top of everything else so, no I do not own Teen Titans because if I did, there would be a season 10 by now and I would make this story an episode.

**Roadtrips and Babysitting**

**Chapter 8: A Game of Hide and Seek**

Each minute she sat in the boat, in complete darkness, Raven became more and more irritable.

"Do you see them yet?" Raven moaned as she propped her head up with her hand that rested on the edge of the brightly colored wooden boat.

"No, it's too dark in here to see anything." He sighed as he slouched in his seat.

Raven let out a heavy sigh as she turned her head and watched the water slop against the side of the hallow canoe.

"We'll just have to wait and hope that we'll find them when we get off."

"What do you mean _hope_?" She hissed as she turned her head around, "We're suppose to be looking after them and make sure that they are safe from harm, or more specifically, the Hive and now look at us. I already lost them just by turning my back on them for one second!"

Robin was taken by surprise when the dark bird started to sob. Unsure of what to do, he awkwardly placed his arm around her shoulder. Robin was even more stunned when Raven flung her arms around him and buried her head into the crook of his neck. Moving his hand to her back, he tried to comfort the distressed bird by gently rubbing her back.

"_It's all my fault." _Raven choked out between sobs.

"No it wasn't your fault. If anyone is to blame, it's me. I should have paid more attention to where they were but don't worry; we'll find them. Once we get off, I'll help you search for them, ok?"

Robin's soothing voice helped Raven to calm herself as she nodded her head. By now Robin expected Raven to unlatch her arms from his neck and pull away, but she didn't budge.

"Um, Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Not that I'm against this but when exactly are you planning on letting go?"

Instantly, her head shot up from his shoulder. She quickly detached her arms from Robin's neck and scooted over all the way to the opposite side of the canoe. Raven could feel the heat rise to her cheeks and quickly pulled her hood over her head to hide her embarrassment.

"Sorry." She muttered but Robin's smile widened in amusement.

"You know, you look cute when you get all embarrassed."

Robin was disappointed that he couldn't see the expression on her face after he said that but seeing her tense up was _almost _enough to satisfy him, almost. He grinned mischievously as he slid over so that he was looming over her. Robin moved his head so that his mouth was just centimeters away from her ear.

"It's ok Rae, you can't help that I'm irresistible." He whispered in a husky voice while trying to hold back his laughter when he could hear her gulp.

Just then Raven conjunctured up a smile of her own. Turning her body around she replied in her best seductive tone, "For the record, you're the one who jumped in the boat with me."

Robin merely chuckled, "Maybe because I thought you looked lonely, all by yourself, in the tunnel of _love_."

Both birds didn't notice how close they where while they continued their exchange of playful banter.

"-or maybe I'd rather sit by myself then be anywhere near you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really?"

"That hurts Rae, that really hurts."

"I'm sure it does but knowing how much of a ladies man you are you'll find someone else to make a complete idiot of yourself with."

"Well maybe I don't want to find someone else."

By now, their faces where just inches away from each other. Raven paused as she took time to look into her leader's masked eyes.

"You have Star."

"Yeah, but I like being around you more."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Slowly moving his gloved hand across the edge of the seat, he spoke in an earnest tone, "I'm saying that I don't like Star the same way that I like you."

Raven gasped just as his hand had nonchalantly intertwined with hers. She felt at loss for words but just continued to stare at him almost like she was in a trance. Robin slowly drew closer and soon enough, his lips met with hers. Raven hesitated at first, but felt herself melt into his arms and respond to his kiss. A few minutes later, a small light started to shine at the end of the tunnel, but neither had noticed as they continued kissing. As the light grew bigger, the canoe made its way out of dark channel and slowly approached the dock.

"Nooo! The tunnel of evil brainwashed Raven and Robin! They've become zombies too!" Melvin fell to her knees before slamming her fists against the pavement. Bobby and Timmy hung their heads.

The two birds quickly broke away before looking up at the kids who where staring at them in horror. Raven once again pulled her hood up to hide her blush, making Robin chuckle. When the boat came to a complete stop, Robin climbed out of the canoe. He offered his hand out to Raven, which she accepted and helped her out.

"Why did you run off like that?" By now her face had turned back to its usual color as Raven placed her hands on her hips and frowned at the three. Robin walked up besides her, giving them the same facial expression.

"Well…" Melvin started, "The ride looked like fun so we decided to try it out which in the end, it wasn't very fun and I couldn't see anything and it was just _boring_."

"Do you know how worried we were?" Raven nearly shouted.

"But-"

"No buts." She replied sternly making Melvin cringe a little but it didn't go unnoticed by Raven. All three where staring at the ground in shame and were too afraid to look at the enraged empath. Raven let out a sigh, "You know what, lets just forget about it but please don't do something like that again. Just ask if you want to go on a ride next time."

All three heads nodded. Still feeling the question linger in her mind, Melvin decided to ask, "Where you guys really zombies or where you…kissing?"

Robin nudged them along before chuckling, "When you're older, you'll understand."

In the background, Melvin threw her hands up in the air.

"Ugh! I miss out on everything just because of my age!" She shouted in frustration. Bobby patted Melvin on the shoulder while she folded her arms in defeat.

Raven couldn't help but laugh as she followed not too far behind.

"Kids"

**A/N:** Don't worry, the chapters will get longer. It's just that this one was sorta rushed. Like I said, I'm very busy and the chapters probably won't turn out better until summer vacation. I'm dying to get out of school and I wish my last day would just hurry up already. But I guess until they finally invent time machines, I'll just have to wait. Lastly, the next chapter probably won't come until later on or, more specifically, when school is done. So just hang tight. With that I ask you peeps to R&R.


	9. Abduction at a Gas Station

A/N: Hazel is back peeps. Yeah I know it's about time huh? But… had to wait for the special day, the one that all school students wait anxiously for all year, THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! *throws confetti* So to celebrate, I will at last write the ninth chapter to this amazing story.

**Roadtrips and Babysitting**

**Chapter 9: Abduction at a Gas Station**

"Yo! Don't be getting ice cream all over the seats!"

Quickly shoving the last bits of the soggy ice cream throat in his mouth, the green teenager sat in his seat uncomfortably under the angry cyborg's glare. Timmy let out a chuckle after witnessing Beast Boy's pained look from indigestion.

"I don't think Beast Boy feels good, his face is green." Melvin whispered while watching the different disturbing expressions that came across Beast Boy's face.

"His face is always green, and he doesn't feel good because he ate nothing but junk." Raven replied with no trace of sympathy for him.

"Ugh, I don't feel so good." Beast Boy moaned as he clutched his stomach. "I think I'm gonna-" He never finished as he puked into the unsuspecting tamaranian's lap. In the back seat, Timmy busted out into an uncontrollable laughter. Starfire shot her teammate a look of disgust while trying to keep from vomiting also.

"Eww." Timmy squealed, pointing to the glop that started to drip down her leg.

"Aw man! Not all over my baby. It'll take forever to get rid of the smell."

Raven folded her arms over her chest. "Leave it to Beast Boy to make a mess of everything." The accused teen scowled at the goth before wiping off the excess throw up from his chin.

"Yummy." Teether was just about to grab the undigested ice cream cone but was cut off by Bobby. The infant started to struggle against his grip but to no avail did he even make him flinch. Teether was about to cry but Raven willingly gave the infant a bowl of vanilla ice cream instead.

"Why don't we just pull over to the nearest gas station so we can get the T-car cleaned up and allow Star to get the vomit off her clothes?" By now Robin was irritated and just wanted to go home but the unpleasant stench was driving him mad. Cyborg didn't protest as he found an exit and started for a town near by.

A few minutes later, the T-car pulled into a station that looked like a large dump truck came and smothered the small building in sludge, garbage, and dirt. Overall, the place didn't look great. Stepping out of the car, Raven allowed Starfire to rush for the bathroom. As soon as Raven saw the structure, her stomach churned.

'_Suddenly I feel like sitting in the puke infested cyber car isn't such a bad thing compared to this.'_

After unbuckling "her kids," she started for the doors with her arm securely wrapped around Teether and Melvin, Bobby and Timmy following her inside. Stepping inside, the empath glanced around. She noticed how much nicer it was inside but also noticed that it was practically empty, almost like she was in a graveyard.

"Hello?"

The sound of sliding doors started her as she spun on her heel and prepared herself for battle.

"Woah there Raven, we're on the same side remember?" Robin chuckled nervously, holding his hands in the air. She sighed in relief, putting down Teether then turning back around to meet her leader's gaze.

"This place is completely empty, probably deserted years ago, but who would question that when it looks like a complete dump." Robin nodded, agreeing with Raven about the terrible appearance. Robin walked over into an aisle, picking up a bag of chips.

"I don't think so because these chips are still fresh according to the expiration date." Setting the bag back down he walked back over to where Raven was currently standing.

"Maybe someone scared off the cashier, and the customers." Raven hypothesized, still pondering over the different scenarios in her head.

"Yeah but by who?"

Suddenly, the two birds heard a scream coming from somewhere near the back of the store. They rushed forward and nearly gasped at what they where seeing.

"Oh look if it isn't the two birdies."

Mammoth held his arm firmly around Melvin while using his other arm to cover her mouth. Jinx was leaning against the freezer doors, propping her head up with her hand with a big smirk plastered across her face. More cries erupted throughout the room as the rest of the Hive had captured the remainder of the junior titans.

"Let…them…go…_now!" _Raven hissed while bringing some of her energy into her fists.

"What are you? Their mother?" Jinx raised her eyebrow.

By now, Robin had drawn his bow staff while keeping his eyes locked on Melvin and her captor. Anger stated to boil inside of Raven. "_If you hurt them, I'll kill you"_

"My my, don't you think that's a little dark?" The pink haired girl was clearly enjoying herself, not paying any attention to what she was getting herself into.

"You want dark_? _I'll show you dark." Raven growled but before she could take a step forward, Robin held his arm out to stop her.

"Don't, you'd only put them in more danger." She sighed, taking the time to calm her nerves but still, how she wished that she could knock that stupid grin off of that arrogant girl's face.

"What do you want from them?" Robin questioned.

Jinx glanced down at her nails in a casual way. "Daycare sweetie. Just thought we'd take them off your hands."

"Yeah right. Now what's the real reason."

"Wouldn't you like to know pit sniffers." Gizmo sneered.

Jinx rolled her eyes at her teammate's immature outburst, "Sorry, but we don't have time to talk. Gotta get these babies going."

"Oh you aren't going to be talking alright, once I rip off that snide smirk off your face." Raven finally reached her boiling point as she launched herself at the pink sorceress just before Robin could grab her. Jinx knew just what she was going to do she quickly jerked to the right so that she was right behind the angry titan. Jinx mumbled a spell under her breath and before Raven had time to get out of the way, she was sent toppling back into the concrete wall.

"Raven!" Robin hollered out. He was about to go after Jinx to back Raven up but Mammoth had cut him off.

"Nuh uh short stuff, you'll have to get through me-" He cut himself off as he held Melvin in front of him, "-and her first. And I really don't think that you'd want to hurt her now do you?" Cursing to himself, he lowered his bow staff.

* * *

Outside, Cyborg was just finishing up filling the car with fuel. After closing the lid to the tank, he could hear Beast Boy calling his name. Turning around, he saw his friend standing right infront of him with a worried look.

"No way grass stain, you messed up my car enough for one d-"

"They're in trouble!" Beast Boy hollered.

Cyborg looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Who's in trouble?"

"Raven, Robin, Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and Bobby. The Hive is inside the store and they're holding the kids captive! We have to hurry." Beast Boy extended his hand, morphing into different animals so he could pull Cyborg to the glass doors. Starfire, almost as if she had super hearing, quickly bolted out of the bathroom and followed them to the front.

"Dude, where are the door handles? We can't get in, they took away the handles!" Beast Boy screeched.

Cyborg slapped his forehead. He shoved his green friend to the side and walked up to the translucent doors and in swift motion, the doors slid open.

Beast Boy sweatdropped, "Um, I knew that I-uh, was just playing with ya." Starfire giggled as she followed her cybernetic teammate inside with Beast Boy not far behind.

* * *

Picking herself up off the floor, Raven launched another attack at Jinx only this time she was more focused so that she wouldn't be taken by surprise again.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Suddenly, the dark empath's body had become encased in magic. She launched her fist strait at her pink-haired opponent in blind fury. Jinx again had scooted to the side but wasn't quite quick enough and felt the impact of Raven's blow in the side of her ribcage. She tried her best to remain on her feet but couldn't help stumbling back a few feet.

"Go Raven! Beat the stuffing out of that jerk!" Melvin shouted but when she turned her head she saw the "imaginary daggers" that Bobby was sending her. The little girl sweatdropped, "Sorry Bobby."

The support from her friends seemed to have given her strength. Raven pulled her cape around her body and disappeared into the shadows. Everyone in the room started to look around in search of her, but all eyes drifted to Jinx when they saw that the dark empath was lingering right behind her.

"What are you idiots looking at?" Jinx exclaimed but froze when realization had hit her like a ton of bricks had been dropped on top of her head.

"_No one and I mean no one touches MY kids."_ With one quick move, Raven had encased Jinx in her magic and shoved her clear across the store. Jinx slid across the top of the isles, knocking over various goods that came crashing down to the floor. Flying off the end of the shelf she landed hard on the tiled floor. The other four Hive members where speechless, looking at Raven in pure shock. Melvin took the opportunity to escape by kneeing Mammoth in the groin. The giant doubled over, while Melvin rushed over into Raven's arms.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy had taken the other captors by surprise by knocking them unconscious and freeing Bobby, Timmy and Teether.

The Titans didn't notice Jinx pulling herself out of the large pile of various items that had nearly buried her alive and staggering to her feet.

"You're going to regret that half-breed." Jinx growled as she started to gather her own magic in her hands. Again, she started to mumble a spell under her breath but it was loud enough for Raven to hear. After the third word, Raven's eyes widened.

"No, you'll end up killing us all." She hollered at Jinx, but it seemed like she wasn't even paying any mind to what Raven was saying as her voice started to grow louder. The dark bird quickly handed over Melvin to Robin and took off strait after Jinx.

"Raven wait!" Robin yelled after her holding Melvin in his arms.

"Raven!" All four screamed.

The empath grabbed Jinx by the scruff of her shirt and flew out of the gas station at top speed. As soon as Jinx had gathered enough energy, she thrusted her hand into the titan's gut. Jinx and Raven shot back in different directions. The impact of the strong hex had instantly knocked Raven unconscious and before she knew it she landed into a rundown shack.

"God no." Robin grunted, handing Melvin over to Cyborg and rushing out of the store to go after his fallen comrade.

"Wait for us friend." Starfire shouted as she held Teether in her arms and flew after Robin. Cyborg and Beast Boy lead Melvin and Bobby to the car and followed them in hopes that Raven was ok.

A/N: Don't worry, I'll have the next chapter up shortly and I promise it won't take long this time. Hope this chapter was ok but atleast in my opinion it was longer *claps hands together. * Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes but hey, I'm only an amateur writer. So until the next chapter comes, please R&R and tell me what you think, but no flaming my favorite pairing *wags finger. *


	10. Grounded

A/N: Lovin' summer vacation. It gives me time to catch up on writing this story and doing a whole bunch of other things. So I had to think this chapter over and go over a lot of scenarios for the raexrob moment. Took a while but it finally clicked after I was listening to some music. Funny how everything comes to me when I'm listening to music. Sooo, anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter because in my opinion, this turned out good. But hey, that's my opinion. Love it, hate it, whatever.

**Roadtrips and Babysitting**

**Chapter 10: Grounded**

His heart was pounding in his chest. Not because he was running so fast but because he was afraid, afraid of what he would see when he found her. Time seemed like it was set in slow motion from the time that he saw his teammate plummet to earth, to the very second that he sprinted out of the junky old gas station. He completely ignored the fact that he didn't even wait for the rest of his team to follow after him. The only thing that raced through his mind was whether or not she was alive.

'_If she's gone I'll never forgive myself.'_ Robin urged himself to run faster, neglecting the burning sensation that started to fill his lungs and the sharp pain that shot up and down his legs with each moment that his foot would hit the dusty road.

Looking ahead, he saw a wooden and worn down shack. Robin instantly knew where she had landed when he noticed the large gaping hole that nearly took up the whole roof. When he finally came to an abrupt stop, he realized that some of the debris from the roof had fallen down and landed in front of the raggedy door to the hut. Robin's eyed drifted back up to the roof.

'_I won't be able to get up there, it's too unstable for me to use my grapple.' _The boy wonder shook his head in frustration. _'I'll just have to make an entrance.'_

Robin didn't give it a second thought as he took a few steps back and plowed his way through the wreckage and right through the door. Dropping to the floor, he grimaced when the splinters in his arm dug deeper into his skin. After picking himself up off of the dusty floor, Robin noticed tiny streams of blood run down his arm and drip onto the ground. He grabbed his arm in a useless attempt to keep the pain in his arm from throbbing and began to glance around the room for his missing and most likely hurt friend. That's when he saw her. Under the many severed boards that piled up on her figure, she laid unconscious with her arms spread out in front of her.

"RAVEN!"

Taking off in a mad dash, he kneeled at her side and started to hastily dig her out. Discarding the last board from her frail frame, he eyed her over for any serious injuries. Robin's heart nearly stopped when he noticed the large gash that ran from the center of her back to the side of her ribcage. Feeling something wet, Robin lifted his hand up to his face. His eyes grew wide.

_"Blood. A pool of blood."_

She was loosing blood quickly. He had to stop the bleeding and fast. Robin's hands flew to his neck and quickly started to unclasp his cape. As soon as it came off, he picked her up in his arms and wrapped it around her torso.

As he held Raven's unconscious body in his arms, he could hear her faint breathing. Robin grasped her securely in his embrace.

"Raven?" He shook her lightly, "Raven?"

He stopped as he continued to stare at her unusually paler face.

"Why? Why didn't you let me help you? This is all my fault…I-I'm sorry Raven. I-I let you down." Quietly sobbing to himself, he let his head rest on top of hers. Tears started to leak through the edges of his mask.

"Please Raven…h-hold on. I'll get y-you…fixed up j-just please…_hold on_." Robin turned his head slightly, softly planting a kiss on her forehead.

"_I can't lose you."_

By now, his tears started to drift down his face more freely, making the glue that held his mask to his face moisten so that Robin's mask was hanging loosely on his cheekbone. Distraught and angry, he reached up and tore his mask from his face and threw it clear across the room.

"Nothing matters if I don't have you in my life." He continued to cradle the injured empath in his arms until he heard footsteps enter the room.

"Oh my gosh-RAVEN!" Melvin broke out of Cyborg's grasp and hurried over to where Robin was holding her. Everyone, including Bobby, Timmy and Teether hustled over to their two friends and the very upset Melvin.

"Is she…d-d-dead? T-tell me s-s-she isn't dead." The blond haired girl choked out as she looked at Robin.

"No, but she will be if we don't get her some medical attention immediately." Robin couldn't look away from her. He couldn't think of anyone that would have been any more terrified and worried than the little girl that stood in front of him. When he looked up, he saw the same grim expression on the little girl's comrades. Quietly, he stood up with Raven lying limply in his arms.

"Cyborg, how far is the nearest hospital?" Robin's tone held nothing but seriousness as he looked at Cyborg intently. He saw his cybernetic friend's eyes widened and at first he really didn't know why but soon remembered how he had ripped his mask from his face and had tossed it across the room. The metal teen coughed, quickly regaining his composure.

"About thirty minutes, if we're lucky." The Titan's leader staggered through the door, glancing back over his shoulder.

"I'm not going to have Raven waiting that long. She'll be _dead _by the time we arrive." He nearly shouted the last sentence as he was starting to get edgy.

Suddenly Beast Boy spoke out. "I can get her there in five minutes by air."

"Then that's what we're going to do then. Can you carry two people?" The green changeling was hesitant at first but nodded his head.

"Ok but we need to go now before it's too late."

Robin looked down at Raven as he noticed that his cape that he had wrapped around her started to turn darker and more moist. Rushing out to the front Beast Boy morphed into a large pterodactyl and waited for Robin to hoist Raven onto his back then climb on. When he had a firm handle on her, Robin signaled for Beast Boy to go. With a couple flaps, they took off into the sky.

"C'mon, hop in."

After everyone climbed into the car and buckled their seatbelts, he stepped on the gas pedal and sped down the road and onto the main high way.

* * *

Just as they had arrived in front of the hospital, Robin slapped on an extra mask that he had conveniently stored in his belt and hopped off. Grabbing Raven, he scurried through the glass doors and into the building.

"Someone help, she's hurt." Robin shouted as he frantically searched for a doctor.

"So is everyone else in the room buddy." A man who was holding himself up with a pair of crutches grumbled.

The arrogant man nearly choked under the boy wonder's glare, hopping back over to where he was sitting before the teen had walked in.

"Sir, if I could have you set her on the gurney." Robin obeyed as he gently had laid her down.

"Take her to the ER stat." The doctor barked out to the nurse.

Robin watched Raven's body be carried away down the hall until she disappeared behind the wooden doors. Beast Boy had solemnly walked up behind his leader as he placed a hand on his shoulder and lead him to a couple of chairs to sit down. Robin didn't bother to look up as he sat down and placed his head in his hands.

"It's going to be ok." Beast Boy ensured Robin, trying his best to crack a smile but his attempt failed after a couple seconds of silence went by.

"She's Raven dude, she'll make it through like she always does."

"I hope so." His voice was muffled behind his hands but Beast Boy could still hear what he said. The changeling sighed as he sat back in his chair and started to stare off into space.

A/N: Short again I know. Still, I think this turned out to be a butt-kicking chapter. Hope everyone liked this chapter but the only way for me to know is if you guys continue to R&R.


	11. Does the Caged Bird Really Sing?

A/N: Hello peeps. Hazel here, again, for chapter…11! Yup the 3rd RobxRae chapter, as far as I know. Just to let you people know that this might be a little rough, because right now I'm hyper and it's all thanks to my sister. Yeah went to Wal-Mart and stuff, well long story short, we were being really goofy. So… I'm trying to do this with a strait face. Again sorry, I guess that's why I stay as far away from my sister as I possibly can.

**Roadtrips and Babysitting**

**Chapter 11: Does the Caged Bird Really Sing?**

It was about five o'clock when Robin had glanced at the clock that hung above the administration desk. It was coming close to about two hours since he watched Raven be rolled into the ER. Turning his head to the seat next to him he saw Beast Boy with his head back against the lounge chair with his eyes closed. Robin was feeling a little drowsy himself but he couldn't rest unless he knew that she was going to be all right. Getting impatient, he pulled himself up out of the comfy recliner and walked over to the young nurse who was sitting calmly behind the desk.

"Excuse me miss," As soon as she looked up her eyes went wide.

"No way, Robin! Omg no way. I am like, YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" Suddenly she cleared her throat in order to settle herself down, "Um, I mean, *cough cough* may I help you?"

"Yeah, my friend went into the emergency room two hours ago. I was wondering if she was still there or if she was moved to another room."

"And may I ask who they are?" The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Raven Roth."

He watched as she started to search through a pile of papers. Suddenly, she stopped at a yellow sheet. She glanced back up at the boy wonder with a look of sympathy.

"I am sorry but she's still in critical condition. Depending on the outcome of the patient, it'll probably take another few hours until she's out of surgery."

His patience was starting to wear thin, making him snap at the nurse. "She's been in there for _two hours!_ You people should have had her out in a half an our less than that even if she was in critical condition."

This took the girl by surprise. "I am sorry and I know how much stress you are in considering you are the team leader but we are working delicately to ensure that she gets the best medical treatment we can provide."

Robin let out a sigh as he ran his gloved hand through his hair. As he did that the nurse noticed his badly scraped up arm.

"Would you like something for your arm Mr. Robin?" She asked concerned.

"No, but thank you. If you can, could you please tell me when she comes out of surgery?"

She smiled, "Yes I'll be sure to inform you when your friend comes out."

"Thank you." With that, Robin slowly made his way back to his seat. Again, his eyes drifted up to the clock. He let out a heavy sigh. Suddenly he realized that Cyborg wasn't anywhere in sight.

'_I thought he said it would only take thirty minutes to get here. I hope they're ok. I really don't want another injured comrade on my mind.'_ Pulling out his communicator, he dialed the number to Cyborg's phone and waited patiently for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Cyborg. Where are you guys? It's been two hours."

"Sorry Rob, but we had to hand over Jinx and the rest of her team to the police. Plus we were caught up in traffic." The metal teen shrugged sheepishly.

"Well are you close to the hospital?"

"Yeah but, you see, we can't get in because the paparazzi are flocking around the main entrance so we have no way to get in." Cyborg turned his communicator around for his leader to see. Robin's eyes widened as he saw the huge crowd of reporters and photographers surround the building almost as if they were waiting for some famous rock star to come strolling out of the front doors.

"Why are they here?" Robin questioned, as his eyes still stayed glued to the screen.

"Well, they heard about what happened down at the gas station. I guess they want to know if Raven's ok. Speaking of Raven, how is she?" The screen was now focused on Cyborg's face as his face had portrayed a look of deep concern.

"I don't know Cy, I talked to one of the aids at the administration desk and she said that she was still in critical condition and wouldn't be out for another few hours." The masked hero ran his gloved hand down his face, trying to keep himself from stressing out. Cyborg head dropped, resting his head on the steering wheel. All of a sudden, his head shot up again as he looked out his window. Reporters had spotted the T-car and where rushing over.

"Um, Rob? I'll have to call you back, but please tell me if she makes it out ok." Robin nodded. Cyborg smiled back at him then, he disconnected making the screen turn black.

About another hour went by. Robin continued to stare at nothing in particular, as he was lost in a deep trance. His mind became caught up in a daydream. Robin watched the tiny vision play in his head. He saw himself and another person who was dressed in a dark blue cloak. Robin was holding the girl in a warm embrace, looking deep into her amethyst eyes. The girl, who turned out to be Raven smiled back at him as she caressed the side of his face.

"_Robin, I won't leave you without telling you how I really feel."_

The boy wonder grinned, drawing her in closer so that their faces where mere inches away from each other. _"How so?"_

Their faces started to draw closer. Her eyelids started to close as she slid her hands down around his kneck.

"I wanted to tell you-"

"_Yes?"_

"_That…that…THE DOCTOR IS HERE ROBIN!"_

Robin raised an eyebrow, _"What?"_

Suddenly his dream began to fade as he started to shake out of his trance.

"Dude! Wake up Rob, the doctor is here!" Beast Boy practically shouted in his ear. Robin jolted back to reality, quickly turning to his green friend. The young changeling directed Robin to where the doctor was standing, briskly pulling Robin to his feet. He blinked a couple of times but soon, he found himself almost sprinting over to where the man was standing.

"Ah, there you are. I am pleased to inform you that your friend is going to be fine. We have moved her to a room for her to recover from surgery."

"Thank god." Robin smiled as he let out a small sigh of relief.

"You may go and visit her if you wish, she's in room 2A, just be sure to be quiet. She needs some much needed rest." Thanking the doctor, he was just about to walk away when the man spoke out.

"Your friend is one tough fighter."

Robin turned his head with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, I know." With that, Robin turned back and hurried down the hallway.

* * *

Standing right in front of the door to 2A, Robin's heart started to pound in his chest. Visions of Raven's fall started to play over and over again in his head. He felt like his mind was torturing him. Reaching down for the doorknob, another vision started to play in his mind. The one where he was kneeling on the floor with a badly injured Raven, lying stiff in his arms. Robin watched the vision in a third-person point of view as he saw himself lean his head down and kiss her forehead. He watched as tears began to run through the edges of his mask, making it moist and start to peel off of his face. Robin saw the swift movement that he made, ripping the dull mask off his face and throw it angrily across the room.

_"Nothing matters if I don't have you in my life."_

His words echoed through his head. Robin pondered over that sentence for a moment.

"It's true, I can't live without her. I can't…because I love her." He whispered that last part to himself, grabbing the doorknob and twisting it. The door clicked open and he walked in. The room, with the exception of light that seeped through the window, was dark. Robin could barely see Raven's body lying flat on the hospital bed. Finding a seat besides her bed, he turned himself so that he was facing Raven. Reaching across the sheets, Robin grabbed her hand and held it in the palm of his now ungloved hand. He was silent, only watching the steady rise and fall off her lungs. Again, his eyes started to well up with tears. Robin turned his head so that he was now looking at her face. He couldn't take it anymore. Leaning over, he planted a soft kiss on her lips. Letting his lips linger on her's, Robin could feel his tears drip down his face and lightly pelt Raven's cold cheeks. After moments of silence, Robin reluctantly pulled away.

"I love you Raven. I do and I always have." Sitting back down, he felt the dire need of rest wash over him. As his eyelids started to drift shut, he rested his head on the edge of the bed and in no time, he succumbed to the depths of his subconscious.

Unbeknownst to Robin, Raven had been awake since he had walked into the room. Her lips slightly curved upwards into a small smile. Slowly reaching out, she clasped his hand in hers.

"_I love you too."_

A/N: Aww, a hallmark moment. This story just gets easier and easier to write. Well there ya go, RobxRae moment. Hope everyone liked it and stuff. Oh and there might be some grammar mistakes and stuff so I'm sorry but my computer is acting funny and stuff. Then again there might not be any but I'm not really sure. So if you liked it please continue to R&R cuz it gives me the inspiration to continue writing this story. So for now I must depart so I can go and stop my sister from getting a hold of any more sugar, and maybe find some restraints. Cya next chapter peeps.


	12. Indoor Voices

A/N: I am sooooo sorry for the wait. I was just trying to prepare myself for volleyball tryouts and I guess I sorta forgot about updating. Only four more days :) Well anyway, here ya go chapter 12.

**Roadtrips and Babysitting**

**Chapter 12: Indoor Voices**

"Robin? Robin please, awake from your slumber." The red haired alien pleaded, shaking Robin slightly but stopped as he started to stur.

"Is the tower on fire?" Robin asked groggily as he lifted his head. Starfire looked at him with wide eyes. "I was not aware that our home was raging with flames. Shall I use the communication devise to signal the men that put out fires?"

Rubbing the remainder of sleep from his eyes, he looked around the room only to be met face to face with a familiar blonde pigtailed little girl.

"How is she? Is Raven ok? Did the Doctors have to remove her brain? Oh my gosh, is she brain dead?" Melvin asked hysterically, eyes flying back and forth from Raven to Robin.

"Um, Melvin? I don't think-"

"She can have my brain! I don't want her to be brain dead and end up like him." Melvin said, pointing her finger in Timmy's direction. After a few moments of confusion and uncertainty, Timmy started to fume clenching his hands tighly at his sides.

"Hey! I am not bwain dead, you take that back." The little girl just rolled her eyes all the while sticking her tongue out at Timmy.

"I said take…it…BACK!" Timmy shouted.

"No, why should I if it's true!" Melvin crossed her arms, getting more and more irritable by the second.

"Guys you need to be quiet or-" Robin tried but was interrupted by the two bickering children.

"You know what you're right you aren't brain dead-"

"Told you I wasn't."

"-Because you don't even have a brain to _be_ brain dead!" By now their faces were just inches apart, continuing to yell in each other's face.

"I do to have a bwain!"

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Please little ones, use you're indoor voices." Starfire pleaded, trying to put distance between the two before they could claw eachother's faces off.

"Shut up." Timmy hissed.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Melvin shouted so loud that she almost squeaked. "You shut up!"

"Jerk!"

"Doofus!"

"Dummy!"

"ENOUGH!" Suddenly all the yelling came to an abrupt stop. Melvin and Timmy looked back to see a very pissed off Robin. Everyone in the room, with the exception of Raven for obvious reasons of coarse, stared at the angry masked leader with shock. Seeing as he had their complete attention, he calmed himself down before tuning his gaze back on the group.

"First off Melvin, the doctors did not remove Raven's brain." The little girl laughed nervously, mumbling an apology to no one in particular. "Secondly, you can not yell or scream in a hospital room." All of a sudden a loud beeping noise from next door echoed throughout the room.

"No! Ryan stay with me! Oh god please don't die on me!" They all watched as woman in her mid thirties came flying out of the room next door, screaming for a doctor.

"Unless it's a code blue situation." Robin mumbled, seeing many doctors pass by with a table full of different types of medicine and a defibrillator. As soon as they went inside the room went silent again.

"Anyway, we have to keep quiet so that we don't wake her up. She needs time to heal herself so until she comes to, you guys will have to keep it down. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone in the room nodded their heads. Robin sighed in relief, quietly making his way back to take a seat in the recliner next to Raven's bed. Just as he was about to sit down, the door flung open making a loud _bang_ against the plain white wall.

"HEY DUDES! HOW'S RAVEN DOING?"

Every single person slapped their hand against their foreheads. Beast Boy looked around confused.

"What?" Beast Boy asked innocently.

"Shh!" The green teen was taken aback.

"But I just wanted to know if Ra-"

"SHH!" Everyone hushed him. Beast Boy sulked, tip toeing into the room to stand next to his leader. Leaning his head to the side he whispered, "Is she going to be ok?"

"Shh!"

"I'M JUST WHISPERING GOSH!" The changeling shouted angrily only to be shot a death glare from Robin.

"That wasn't whispering." He noted blankly. Beast Boy grumbled under his breath and walked over to the wall, leaning against it.

"The doctors said that she was going to be ok." Robin replied glancing over in Beast Boy's direction. He was just about to open his mouth to reply but stopped when he saw Timmy scowling at him.

"You know what? I'm just going to go back down to the cafeteria." Beast Boy moaned, turning around to reach for the doorknob. Suddenly, Robin had an idea.

"How about we all get some lunch. I'll buy."

"But Robin? Who will watch over our friend?" Starfire asked.

"She'll be fine, I think she'll be better off without all the noise. Besides, well only just be two stories below her." Robin ensured Starfire. She was a little uncertain at first but eventually agreed to come.

"C'mon I'm starving!" Beast Boy whined from out in the hallway. Just as he was about to dash to the elevator, he halted after watching a nurse walk out of a room and haul a cart of antibiotics to the next. Before she walked in, the nurse turned her head and noticed the green titan drooling over her. She giggled, winking at him.

"On second thought, forget the main course I think I'll just skip right to dessert." Just as he was about to follow the woman, Melvin reached up, grasping his earlobe and started to pull him down the hall.

"Call me!" Beast Boy hollered before being dragged into the elevator. Just as Melvin calmly let go, Beast Boy started to rub his sore ear.

"That hurt." Beast Boy mumbled only to receive an eye roll from her.

"Man, you four are definitely Raven's kids." With a push of a button, the silver doors shut close and in seconds, they were making their way to the ground floor.

A/N: Sorry, kinda a rush job. I know it's short but I'll try and make the next one longer. I pretty much just tried to make this chapter funny and feature more characters that I really haven't mentioned about or used for awhile. So despite that I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what ya think, unless it's a very harsh flame. Light criticism please and not about my favorite pairing. R&R peeps :)


	13. Interrogation and the Last Stand

A/N: Hey people. Another long wait for me to post a chapter I know. I'm afraid to tell you guys that this is going to be the last chapter for Roadtrips and Babysitting. Just wanted to get this story done and over with so I can move on with another story. So, hope you all enjoy the last chapter.

**Roadtrips and Babysitting**

**Interrogation and the Last Stand**

The walk back to Raven's hospital room was anything but a quiet one. Most of the loud noise came from Melvin and Timmy bickering, which they seemed to do a lot of lately. It could almost compare to Cyborg and Beast Boy's usual morning meat vs. tofu debate, but when it came to physical violence, Cyborg and Beast Boy wouldn't stand a chance.

"If you don't _like _the food, then throw it away. You don't spit it back in someone's face then laugh until you fall out of your chair."

Timmy couldn't keep himself from holding back his laughter. "I know, but it was worth seeing the loowk on your face."

"Yeah, reeaaal mature." The little girl did nothing but roll her eyes at him.

Without warning, Robin stopped, almost making Beast Boy and Starfire bump into him.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, trying to take a peak over Robin's shoulder. The boy wonder didn't seem to acknowledge his green teammate as he continued to stare blankly down the hall. After a few moments of awkward silence, the changeling reached out and gently shook his leader's shoulder.

"Robin? What…is…IT?" Beast Boy asked again but with more annoyance in his voice.

"Something is wrong. I…I don't know how to explain this weird feeling. It's almost like something's about to go horribly wrong."

"Dude, you're starting to creep me out with this whole supernatural mind thing." Beast Boy grumbled but immediately shut up as soon as Robin shot him a dirty look.

"I'm serious Beast Boy." Robin growled. Suddenly, Robin's face turned a ghostly white.

"Raven." He didn't give the other's a chance to speak before he spun on his heels and accelerated down the hall all the while leaving a heap of wreckage from the various medical carts that he had bumped into. The others had no other choice but to follow after their friend.

* * *

Nearly busting down the door, Robin raced in but stopped quickly when he noticed that empathic teammate was nowhere to be seen.

"No, where could she be." Robin growled through clenched teeth. Just as his gaze fell back on the bed, he saw a small note lying flat against the pillow. Walking over, Robin picked up the piece of paper and read the message.

_If you want to see your friend again, meet me at the old abandoned pier on the south side of town._

Robin was beyond furious. Crumpling up the paper and tossing it aside, he rushed back into the hallway only to meet face-to-face with his comrades.

"Is something the madder Robin?" Starfire asked innocently, "Is friend Raven ok?"

"No Starfire, I'm afraid that she was kidnapped." Everyone's eyes grew wide, clearly shocked at the turn of events.

"Waven's gone?" Timmy asked as his eyes began to water.

"Beast Boy, find Cyborg. We need to get to the docks."

Beast Boy nodded as he scampered off back into the elevator. Robin led the rest of the group down the stairwell and outside the hospital.

* * *

Everything seemed hazy. Raven couldn't remember anything since the incident at the gas station. Her eyes opened half way, as she didn't have enough strength yet to fully open her eyes. Almost instantly, bright lights lit up the room. Raven could barely make out a shadowy silhouette silently make its approach.

"Ah, you're awake. I was beginning to think that you were dead, or just a heavy sleeper." The voice chuckled.

Raven was still trying to adjust to the light but even without her sight she could tell just by the cocky voice that it was Cyborg's arch nemeses.

"What do you want Brother Blood?" Raven croaked out but her voice still managed to seep venom and hate.

"Why do you Titans always expect that a super villain like myself would want something out of a situation." Brother Blood pouted mockingly.

"Because you're nothing but a pathetic parasite that feeds off of everyone's misery." Raven spat back, "And a dirty liar."

"My my Raven, such harsh words. But I guess I would expect nothing less than for such words to come out of your mouth." As Raven's sight started to clear up, she could see the cybernetic man standing no less than about three feet away from her.

"What do you want with Cyborg this time?" She growled, shooting daggers at her captor.

The man couldn't help but chuckle, "Oh this has nothing to do with your metal friend, Rae Rae."

"_Don't _call me that." Raven hissed.

"Too bad, I thought that nickname suited you perfectly. It makes you seem less, intimidating. Anyways I am getting off task. You see, your little munchkins have caught my eye." Blood grinned mischievously, almost in a taunting way.

"Which one?" Raven smirked.

"I am afraid your method of trying to get under my skin remains futile." Brother Blood replied monotonously, "Your little friends, they have an amazing gift and I feel that their talent should not go to waste."

Raven's eyes widened only for her expression to change into a hateful glare. "Where. Are. They?"

"Oh, my cadged bird, I am afraid our guests haven't arrived yet but I shall inform you when they do so. Or maybe not." The man grinned back at Raven.

"If you hurt them I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Blood chuckled, "You're chained to the wall my dear and I have subdued all of your demonic power. Why there is nothing you could do other than to throw a pebble at me."

"Well there's an idea." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Hasn't your parents ever teach you any manners?" Brother Blood asked.

Looking him strait in the eyes, she only replied. "My mother is dead and my father is a demon from another dimension."

"I think I just heard my heart breaking." He said sarcastically, "Well, as much as I would love to stay and chat about your "family issues" I have to get ready to greet the guests."

Tugging at her chains, Raven could only watch the psycho maniac walk into the shadows and disappear put of plain sight.

* * *

"Man are you sure this is where she is?" Cyborg asked quizzically as he got out of the car.

"That's what the note said." Robin replied.

After all of the Titans climbed out of the car, they walked towards the entrance. It took a short amount of time to open the rigid doors but with Cyborg's and Starfire's combined strength, they opened the large wooden doors with ease.

"It's dark in there. I can't see anything." Melvin whispered nervously, intertwining her fingers between Bobby's claws. Timmy and Teether grasped Beast Boy's arms, hoping that their green friend would protect them from the eerie darkness.

"C'mon, this way." Robin whispered to the group while signaling Starfire to provide light from her star bolts.

When everyone had followed Robin inside the lights had suddenly flickered on. Everyone gave each other questioning looks before they were snapped out of their confused trance by a voice.

"Greeting Titans, how nice of you to stop by and pay your old friend a visit. And look, you brought the children with you." Robin looked around furiously, searching for the voice's owner.

"Slade?" Robin questioned, a little uncertain. His eyes finally drifted to a man leaning against the railing from the second floor.

"I am afraid not Robin, try again. But if I were you, I'd ask Cyborg if her knew." Instantly Cyborg's expressionless face changed to hate.

"Blood." The metallic teen growled his robotic eye flaring. "I thought I took you down."

"Aw yes, but you should of checked twice."

Melvin released her hand from Bobby's grip. The little girl slowly made her way to Robin's side.

"Who is that man?" Melvin asked before squinting her eyes to get a better look of the man who making Cyborg's blood boil. "And why does he look like Cyborg?"

"My child, you do not know who I am. Cyborg I am hurt. To think that you have at least mentioned my name to these children." His human eye landed on Melvin who was half hidden behind Robin.

"Little girl what is your name?"

Robin protectively slid Melvin behind him while drawing out his bow staff. "She doesn't have to answer to the likes of you."

Eyeing the bow staff, Blood raised his hands in surrender. "Now Robin, there is no need to be so rash about this. All I want is the children, I mean your friends no harm."

Robin growled anger starting to boil inside of him, "If you didn't want to hurt us then why did you kidnap Raven?"

The half-man half-robot started to make his way down the stairs, his gaze never leaving the group. "I knew you Titans wouldn't have brought the children willingly so I had to use her as bait to draw you out."

"Where is she." Robin's voice was exceptionally low and filled with disdain. The Boy Wonder kept watch as Brother Blood started to walk down the last set of stairs.

"I just can't tell you where she is-" Brother Blood paused enjoying the pleasure of getting on the masked leader's last nerves. "Because it would just ruin the purpose of me kidnapping her in the first place, but I am willing to make you a deal."

By now, Brother Blood was just a couple feet away, stopping in front of the Titan's leader with his arms behind his back.

"I don't make deals with psychos." Robin spat his bow staff ready for a quick assault.

"Oh but I think that this is a deal that you wouldn't want to refuse." Brother Blood grinned. "How about I trade you your precious little bird for these little ones."

Robin was about to protest but Brother Blood had beaten him to it. "Wait, here's the catch. If you agree, I will return your friend to you unharmed and take the children without a fight. If you choose to decline, she will meet her demise and I will take the kids by force. Either way I will get what I want but what happens to Raven will depend on your actions."

Everyone went silent, watching Robin and Brother Blood stare intently at the person standing before them. After a while they heard Robin retract his bow staff. Just when they thought that he had given in, he swung around landing a powerful kick to Blood's face and thus making him stumble back a couple spaces back.

"If you want them you'll have to kill me first." Robin hissed getting into his battle stance. "And trust me, I won't even give you the chance to lay a finger on her."

"Why you insolent FOOL." Brother Blood shouted.

"TITANS GO!" Robin hollered being the first to lunge at the enemy. Cyborg followed suit, charging at Blood with a fully ready sonic cannon.

"Star, stay here and make sure that they do not get out of your sight." Beast Boy commanded before morphing into a rhino and run off to provide the two boys some back up. Starfire felt something tug at her skirt so she turned around to see Teether looking back at her with fear etched all over his face.

"It is ok little ones. I, how do you say, have taken your back."

"I got your back Star, it's I got your back." Beast Boy hollered just as Brother Blood had taken him by surprise and blasted him clear across the room.

"Right what he had said." Starfire agreed. She grimaced when Beast Boy collided into the wall making a loud thud.

"Stawrfire?" Timmy spoke up. She turned around to face the small boy.

"Showdn't we start loowking for Waven?"

"I am displeased to say that we cannot. I have promised Beast Boy that I would not let you depart from my sight of vision." Starfire said solemnly. Just when she went to turn around she noticed that Melvin and Bobby were nowhere to be seen. She started to panic. "Friend Melvin? Friend Bobby? Please I do not wish to partake in a game of the hiding and seeking."

Starfire searched frantically around the room for them but failed to see them.

* * *

"Ok Bobby, here's the plan. You search over there and I'll search over here. If you find anything suspicious let me know." Melvin waited for Bobby to nod before running off behind a pile of boxes. It didn't take long before Bobby walked back behind Melvin. She crawled out from under a hole in the wall and glanced back at her furry friend.

"Did you find her already?" Melvin asked disbelieved. Bobby just shook his head.

"Then why are you over h-" She was cut off when Bobby threw his arms around her.

"Bobby l…let m…me g…go." Melvin demanded as she fought to break his embrace. In the midst of Melvin trying to break free she could faintly hear a low voice echo throughout the room.

"Shh! Bobby, listen" Bobby stopped, doing as he was told and listened. Again the same voice echoed but it was a little louder this time.

"It's Raven! I just know it!" Melvin shouted happily as she managed to untangle herself from the giant teddy bear's arms and shoot off in the direction that the voice was coming from. Bobby ran after her just to make sure that she didn't stumble into any danger.

The pigtailed girl stopped in front of a metal door. Leaning the side of her head against the cool texture of the door she listened for the sound. Bobby had finally managed to catch up to her, standing right beside her, looking at her with confusion. The furry monster grumbled something inaudible but was hushed by Melvin.

"She's behind this door but it's locked." She said in disappointment. Bobby looked down at her then back up at the door. Walking up to it, he examined the locks. With one swift movement, he swung his arms and knocked down the door.

"I guess we don't need to find the key." Melvin mumbled to herself, stepping over some of the debris that had fallen off of the wall.

"Melvin? Bobby?" A voice called out.

"Raven!" The little kid hollered racing towards Raven and enveloping her in a hug.

"Are you ok? How's your injuries?" Melvin asked after pulling away.

"I'm better, I managed to heal most of the concussion." Raven said in her monotonic voice. "But this rope is starting to dig into my arms."

"Don't worry Raven we'll have you out in no time." Melvin smiled motioning Bobby over. Grabbing a section of the rope with his claw he sliced it in half. Raven felt the rope loosen and fall into her lap.

"Thanks you two." She smiled as she picked herself up off the floor.

"Where are the rest of my team?"

"They're fighting a man called Brother Blood." Raven conjunctured up her magic to form a portal. She looked back at Melvin and Bobby before demanding. "Get in the portal, it's time to end this."

They did as she said and followed her inside. Melvin and Bobby watched as the dark room vanished from view.

* * *

The portal reopened as they walked out to see Robin soar over their heads and crash into a wooden crate.

"Robin." Raven called rushing over to help him out. Tugging at his arms she pulled him out, providing him support.

"Raven you're ok." She was about to respond but was cut off when his lips fell on hers. Raven found herself engrossed in the kiss, forgetting all about the fight and how Bobby and Melvin where standing right in front of them.

"I'm starting to think that they're not zombies." The little girl whispered to her friend. Bobby just nodded as he waited patiently for them to pull away.

"There you are!" Starfire exclaimed as she hurried over with Timmy and Teether in her arms. "I wish for you to not do that again. It is too dangerous to run off without my knowledge of your-"

The Tamaranian girl stopped, eyeing Robin and Raven.

"Am I perhaps interrupting?" Starfire asked.

Both teens pulled away with their faces flushed.

"I-uh, no Star we were just…um, you know what? We should really get back to the fight. Anyone have a plan?" Robin stumbled looking back and forth between Raven and Starfire.

"I think I got one but I think we're going to need some extra help." Raven implied looking at Melvin and smiling.

"Really? We get to help?" Raven nodded.

"Ok Raven what do you have in mind?" Everyone huddled together to listen in on Raven's plan.

* * *

"Yo! Get the hell off my back." Cyborg growled desperately trying to grab the man off of him.

"Don't worry Cy, I'll get him." The green changeling shouted, morphing into a gorilla and grabbing Brother Blood around the waist. Brother Blood let go only to turn around and knock Beast Boy off of his feet. When he hit the ground, Blood set his foot on top of Beast Boy's chest.

"Timmy! Teether! NOW!" Raven hollered.

"What the-" Blood stopped turning his head. Timmy and Teether jumped out. Teether started to spit rapidly at his target with Timmy following up with a powerful supersonic cry. The robotic man's eyes widened as he held his arms up to cover his face. The power of the two attacks combined was enough to knock Blood off of his feet and skid across the floor.

"Stafire! Bobby! Go!"

Bobby jumped high from his perch, throwing his fists up in the air with Starfire right behind him with her starbolts ready. Bobby thrusted his arms hard against the floor, making the board shoot up like a wave until Brother Blood was thrown up into the air. Starfire let out a battle cry, sending a very strong and large starbolt in Brother Blood's direction. The bolt had successfully made contact with his body, making him shoot across the room. Just before he hit the wall he turned his body so that he could use his feet to jump off of the planks.

"Beast Boy! Cyborg! Don't hold back!"

"Oh I won't" Cyborg growled as he started to charge up his cannon and aim at Blood. Beast Boy changed into a monkey and hopped onto his back, latching his hands in front of his face to cover his eyes.

"Why you undignified creature." Brother Blood shouted trying to pry the green monkey off.

"Beast Boy watch out!" Cyborg hollered. He obeyed, hoping off and scurrying away. Cyborg took the shot as the beam hit Brother Blood square in the chest. Blood tried to fight against it but he couldn't hold his ground against it.

"Raven! Robin! Go get 'em." Cyborg shouted.

Robin charged at Blood with his explosive disks ready. Tossing them at him he signaled Raven to put up her shield around Brother Blood.

"Oh sh-" Blood was cut off by the explosion. Raven let down her barrier and waited until the smoke cleared. When it did, they saw Brother Blood hunched over trying to hold himself up. They heard him start to weakly laugh.

"You Titans can not defeat me." He choked out glaring at them. "I am invincible. No one can beat me."

Just then he felt something hard had hit him in the back of his head. Brother Blood blacked out and plopped against the floor. The Teen Titans looked up and saw Melvin standing behind him with a wooden board that was at least twice her size gripped firmly in her hands.

"Maybe if you took a nap you wouldn't be so cranky." She whispered patting his head then setting the board on the ground next to his body.

"We did it!" Beast Boy cheered. He and Cyborg exchanged high fives while Raven walked over to where Melvin was standing.

"Nice work." Raven smiled down at her.

"Thanks."

"Uh Raven?" Robin called.

"Yeah?"

"There's someone here that wants to talk to you." Raven turned around and saw a group of monks standing beside Robin.

"Yes may I help you?" Raven questioned with Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and Bobby right behind her.

"We're here to take the children with us." One of the older monks spoke out.

"What?"

"We have discovered and underground establishment that would be safe against any kind of threat."

Raven looked back at them with a sad expression.

"So we have to leave?" Melvin asked eyes starting to tear up.

"I'm afraid so."

"But Raven we don't want to leave you." The girl threw her arms around Raven's waist letting her tears flow freely down her face.

"I know Melvin I don't want you guys to leave either but you'll be safer with them." Raven paused gently lifting up Melvin chin so that she was looking at her.

"I promise to visit you. I'll stop by every once and a while to see how you guys are doing."

"You promise?" Melvin asked.

"I promise." Raven smiled and soon she found herself enveloped in a group hug.

"I'll miss you guys." She whispered before reluctantly breaking the group hug. Raven watched as they followed behind the monks and before they were out the door, they waved one last goodbye. The empath felt a tear roll down her cheek as she waved back at them.

"Don't worry Raven." Robin spoke as he wrapped his arm around her waist and whipped the tear away. "Like you said, you'll see them again."

"Yeah." She whispered leaning into Robin's embrace.

"Hey I know what we can do to cheer you up." Beast Boy grinned. "PIZZA!"

"Yeah man I could go for some right about now." Cyborg agreed.

"What do you say Raven?" Robin asked looking back at Raven. "You can sit by me if you want."

Raven chuckled. "Yeah sure I guess."

"Yeah! C'mon I'll race ya there dude!" Beast Boy shouted running out the door.

"You're on grass stain." Cyborg laughed chasing after his friend.

And so the race was on. The Teen Titans set out to enjoy the delicacies of pizza. Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and Bobby were safe and Brother Blood was behind bars. All was good for the Titans, until the next day when Beast Boy almost flooded the tower.

A/N: So sorry for the really crappy last chapter and for all the possible spelling and grammar errors. Couldn't really think strait. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Finally wrote a long chapter so yay for me. Right now I am thinking over my next story. So until I come up with a good idea for the next story I must say my good-byes. R&R peeps.


End file.
